


Did it Hurt?

by littlemissaddict



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cute, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Pick-Up Lines, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict
Summary: Reggie uses pick up lines to try to cheer you up
Relationships: Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms) & Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a one shot but I got so many ideas of where it could lead that it is has turned into a full multi chaptered fic. Also for anyone that is interested I'm aiming to update this every Monday.

“Did it hurt” you heard a voice behind you say, great here we go, just what I need you thought as you turned round in your seat to face the speaker 

“Let me guess, when I fell from heaven” you say rolling your eyes at him, sure he was cute, nice hair, nice face and big beautiful eyes that you knew you would get lost in if you stared too long.

“No” he simply stated and you raised your eyebrows in question not sure where he was going with this “Did it hurt when you fell for me” he asked smirking

“Was that really any better” you groaned but couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on your face.

“No but it did make you smile” he chuckled gesturing to the seat next to you and you nodded watching him as he sat down “I just I noticed you sat here all by yourself and looking really down so I thought why not see if I can cheer her up” he shrugged as if it was nothing

“And you thought you would do that with a pick up line” you say in disbelief shaking your head at him but the smile stayed on your face

“Hey don’t knock it, it worked didn’t it” he laughed and you couldn’t disagree with him it had worked. When you didn’t say anything he carried on speaking “So what’s a pretty girl like you doing all alone looking like you want to drown yourself in your drink” he asked and you stared at him either he was really desperate or he was genuinely curious and wanted to know. You hoped it was the latter.

You sighed explaining how stressed you were with work, how you had just broken up with your boyfriend after you caught him cheating and how your friends thought the solution to this was to take you out, get you drunk and find someone for you to hook up with.

“but you know this really isn’t my thing, I don’t know why I agreed because this really isn’t helping and now I’m sat telling all this to some random stranger who I don’t even know the name of” you mutter before taking a long drink and then grimacing at the taste. You looked aver at the boy who looked as if he was trying to digest all that you had told him and you worried that maybe you had shared too much and that he really didn’t want to know and was just trying to be polite, you opened your mouth to apologise but he spoke first.

“Reggie” he smiled and when he saw your confused look he added “My name, it’s Reggie, I probably should have said” he shrugged again.

“Y/N” you replied “Nice to meet you Reggie” you held out your hand for him to shake but instead he took it bringing up to mouth and pressed a kiss to it and you couldn’t help but laugh although you could feel your cheeks heat slightly but you didn’t know if it was the drink or Reggie’s actions. “Damn that was so cheesy” you say still laughing 

“I know but you have a nice laugh and I wanted to hear it again” he smiled, god did this boy have any shame you thought

“Are you flirting with me” you ask teasingly, raising your eyebrows at him again

“Of course not” he laughs “I only speak the truth” he says now serious, looking directly into your eyes, oh no you could feel yourself falling already.

“Oh um I think I need some air” you mutter breaking eye contact and going to stand but feeling the room spin making you sit back down “I think I’ve had too much to drink” you admit looking sheepishly up at Reggie

“Do you want me to see if I can find your friends” he asks unsure of what to do but looks around anyway even though he has no idea what your friends look like

“Honestly I’m not sure that they are still here, I left them about and hour and half ago” you admit and he shakes his head

“Well then I guess I’ll have to drop you off myself” he smiles “Let me just tell my friends because I was supposed to be designated driver” he says and you watch at him as he disappears but he’s back in a few minutes “You ready?” he asks and you hesitate for a second remembering all the horror stories you’ve heard about accepting lifts from strangers but even in your drunken state you knew you could trust him. You stood up slower this time and thankfully the room didn’t spin but you still leaned against Reggie for support as he walked you to his car, he even opened the door for you.

“Such a gentleman” you laughed as you climbed into the car. He shut the door when you were safely inside and ran round to the drivers side getting in and starting the engine.

“So where to” he asks looking at you and you remember that he doesn’t know where you live so you give him directions but the rest of the car ride is silent until he pulls up at your house

“Thank you Reggie” you smile at him “I might not have had a great night but you sure did make it a little better” you admit and he chuckles.

“It’s no problem really but y’know if you did want anyone to rant to again you can always give me a call” he says getting quieter towards the end that you almost miss what he said

“Sure but I don’t have your number” you point out tilting your head at him watching as he realises what he said 

“Do you want it” he questions but you’re already unlocking your phone and handing it to him, it’d would be foolish to pass up on his offer you thought as he adds his number and handing you your phone back “Well goodnight y/n, I’ll speak to you soon” he says hopefully and you nod as you get out of the car and let yourself in to your home, waving as he drives off.

Well tonight definitely went better than expected you thought climbing into bed, still in your clothes not bothering to change, and drifting off to sleep easier than you had in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bits in Italics are text messages

You were awoken from your sleep by a loud buzzing noise, groaning you rolled over looking for your phone to see who was calling.

Jess

“Hello” you mumble in greeting to your best friend

“Y/n, you sound terrible, did I just wake you” she asks and you can almost hear the smile on her face, she never seemed to suffer after a night out but here you were just waking up at nearly 12pm with a banging headache, luckily though you weren’t feeling sick so that was good.

“Yes” you groan “What’s up” you ask wondering why she was calling

“Well you kind of disappeared last night just wanted to check that you were okay, y’know” she states and you smile remembering last night after you left your friends.

“Yeah about that...” you chuckle

“What, what happened” she asks, curious now

“If you bring food and coffee, I might just spill” you tease knowing fine well she will agree just to hear.

“Fine I’ll be there shortly” she sighs knowing that she’s not getting anymore from you. You say your goodbyes and you finally pull yourself out of bed, washing off last nights make-up and pulling on some clean but comfy clothes not feeling up to much today. Just as you finish you hear a knock on your door ‘must be Jess’ you think and you were right pulling open the door to see Jess coffees in hand and bag of food.

You both settle down on the couch as you begin to tell her about last night after you left them, everything from Reggie’s terrible pick up line to you spilling everything to him to him taking you home and getting his number. She sits quietly listening, taking sips of her drink every now and then, hanging on your every word. 

“I cannot believe you” she says shaking her head “That was the first thing he said to you and you still entertained him” she asks and you just shrug a small smile on your face “Have you messaged him”

“No, I mean you woke me this morning and then you came round so it’s not like I’ve had chance” you point out and she nods “but I mean I’ve thought about, maybe asking if he wants to meet for coffee just to thank him for getting me home safely” you explain before taking a sip of your drink.

“Sounds good” she agrees “Get to know him a bit more and see where this leads, you never know he maybe the one” she says hopefully, she knows what happened in your last relationship and how hard it hit and you know she only wants the best for you but you can’t help but think it’s a bit too soon.

“I know you mean well Jess but I just got out of one relationship I don’t know if I’m ready to commit to anything else yet” you sigh and thankfully she lets it drop and you both carried on talking for a bit, Jess asking more questions about Reggie and when you finally look at the time it was nearly 4pm, you couldn’t believe you had been talking for so long 

“Well I better get going” Jess smiles and you thank her for the food and wish her goodbye but before she leaves she turns to you “Promise me you’ll message him” she asks and you promise that you will.

You go back to your room after Jess leaves and pull out your phone to text Reggie.

_ Hey Reggie, it’s y/n I just wanted to thank you _

_ again for last night and wondered if you were _

_ free tomorrow to maybe meet up for coffee _

Reggie’s reply was almost instant 

_ Of course what time and where _

You type out a quick response and shut your phone off falling back onto your bed suddenly feeling very tired and it’s not long you fall asleep thinking about tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Reggie couldn’t keep the smile off his face on the drive home after he had dropped y/n off, he knew the boys would have questions tomorrow but tonight he didn’t want to think about he was quite happy just thinking about y/n. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes. Damn he could already feel himself falling and he just hoped he wouldn’t mess this up.

The next morning Reggie woke to messages from Luke and Alex mainly asking where he was, were they really not paying attention last night when he told them he was going home well he would wait until later to tell them at band practice but right now he was in search of food.

When Reggie finally got to band practice he was expecting to be bombarded with questions as soon as he walked through the doors to the studio but instead three pairs of eyes turned to him and only Alex spoke up “So are you going to tell us what happened last night or are you going to carry on ignoring us” he must mean the messages Reggie thought flopping down on the couch next to Luke.

“Well if you had listened last night when I told you I was leaving you would know why” Reggie pointed out causing Alex and Luke to look at each and when no one said anything else Reggie carried on talking knowing that they weren’t going to let it go. “Fine, there was a girl and no it’s not what you think Luke I can see the way you’re looking at me” Reggie groans pushing his hand into Luke’s face to get him to stop

“So you were flirting then” Alex asks, knowing fine well that’s what Reggie was doing it was all he ever did when they went out

“Well yes and no” Reggie answers and the others look at him confused “I did go over to flirt but then we started talking and I wanted to get to know more about her but then she went to stand up and nearly fell because she’d had too much to drink. She also didn’t know where her friends were so I offered to take her home that’s it” Reggie explains

“Aw you’re so sweet Reg” Julie smiles when he finishes speaking and he drops his head eyes looking to the floor slightly embarrassed

  
“So what pick up line did you use” Alex asks, Reggie wasn’t surprised the boys knew him too well they knew all his tricks

“Well I asked her if it hurt” he smiles remembering y/n’s reaction and before he could get any further Julie interrupted 

“Please tell me you didn’t ask her if it hurt when she fell from heaven” she sighed rolling her eyes at the thought

“No, but your reaction was the same as hers to that,” he laughed “I asked if it hurt when she fell for me” he says his smile even wider 

“And she still talked to you after that” Julie says in disbelief 

“Well she wasn’t impressed more amused” Reggie responds “Anyway can we get on with practice that is what we’re here for right” he asks and Julie agrees glaring at Luke and Alex before they can begin to ask anymore questions.

They practice a new song that Julie and Luke had just finished for about an hour before they decide it’s time to take a break

“This sounds so good” Luke grins placing his guitar back on the stand and falling back onto the couch next to Reggie again and he watches as Reggie pulls out his phone and smiles widely at it “What’s made you so happy” he teases nudging Reggie who feels three pairs of eye staring at him yet again

“Um y/n just messaged me” he explains still smiling “She wants to know if I’m free to meet up tomorrow” 

“Obviously you’re going to say yes right” Julie remarks watching as the boy types away on his phone

“Just did” he laughs putting his phone away 

“Good and maybe you can ask her to come to one of our gigs so that we can meet her” she suggests and Reggie nods he’ll see how tomorrow goes and then he’ll ask, he thinks getting lost in thought as the rest of the group begin to talk about their upcoming gig.


	4. Chapter 4

You waited outside the coffee shop for Reggie, he had messaged you about 15 minutes ago to tell you that he was going to be late and you had just pulled your phone out to message him to ask if he wanted to rearrange until you heard a car door slam behind you and you turned to find Reggie racing across the car park towards you.

“Sorry I’m not usually late I just overslept” pants as he comes to a stop in front of you.

“We could have rearranged so you didn’t have to rush” you smile softly at him but he shakes his head,

“No, I wanted to see you” he reveals, a warm feeling spreading throughout your body at his confession.

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll get a drink and then you can tell me about it if you want” you smile warmly at him and he nods following you inside. You order your drinks and he tries to pay but you argue that you asked him here to say thank you for the other night so it was your treat and he gives in and goes to find a table for the both of you.

“So are you okay” you ask, placing the drinks down and sitting across from him he seems quiet, sort of like he wants to curl up into himself completely different to the upbeat flirty boy you met the other night.

“Yeah, yeah I’m great” he says plastering smile on his face and you haven’t known him that long but somehow you can tell that he’s not quite telling the truth

“You sure, I mean you don’t have to tell me but you don’t seem quite like yourself” you say watching as he takes a sip of his drink and sits quietly for a couple of minutes seeming to be debating with himself meanwhile you sit there drinking your drink not saying anything, not wanting to push him, letting him decide until finally he sighs looking at you 

“I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night, it’s just my parents they-well lets just say they don’t exactly get on a lot of the time so there’s usually a lot of shouting, arguing. I don’t know but Luke usually says there ‘One fight away from a divorce’ not exactly comforting but I guess he’s right” he sighs again running his hands through his hair tugging it slightly in frustration “Usually I can block it out, y’know put my earphones on blast some music but sometimes-sometimes they fight about me and last night, well the whole argument was about me being in the band so yeah it was hard to block it out. I just hate that they fight and it’s even worse when I’m the cause of it” he says, voice quiet, looking down at the table."Sorry I-I don’t mean to y’know” he mumbles and you can’t help it you reach out putting your hand on his trying to comfort him

“No it’s okay sometimes we all just need someone to talk to and if you ever need a place to stay just know that you’re always welcome at my place” you say softly “and besides isn’t this exactly what I did to you the other night, talk about my problems” a small smile making its way to his face as he takes your hand in his giving it a small squeeze as if thanking you.

“I guess” he chuckles taking a sip of his drink then he’s quiet again although now he seems a little bit more relaxed, more like the boy you met the other night.

“So you're in a band” you smile, trying to take his mind off things, cheer him up like he did for you.

“Yeah I play bass, Luke’s guitar, Alex drums and Julie’s piano, keyboard and lead singer” he smiles wide, clearly the band brings him a lot of happiness, you think it’s a shame his parents are against the idea. “Actually speaking of the band, we were talking and they asked why I left early, y’know when I took you home, so I told them about you and they wanted to invite you to our next gig so that they could meet you. Only if you’re up for it though, they can be a bit crazy sometimes” he says looking at you with hope in his eyes and you nod, as if you can say no when he’s looking at you like that.

“Of course I’ll come, Reg” you say and he smiles as the nickname as he gives your hand another squeeze, oh you had forgotten about your hands laced together on the table top, the reminder causing the feeling of butterflies to erupt in your stomach and a smile to spread across your face.

You carry on talking, Reggie telling you more about the band, a smile on his face the whole time. Yep definitely means a lot to him, you think, you just hoped that you would make a good impression on his bandmates, on the people that mean the most to him, those that he loves. It’s only when you both realise how late it’s gotten that you decide to call it a day and head home.

“Thank you for today y/n” Reggie smiles and surprises you by pulling you in for a bone crushing hug, god does he give good hugs you think as you relax into the hug and wrap you own arms around him

“No problem” you say but it comes out as a mumble as your face is pressed into his shoulder “You’ll let me know about the gig” you say as you pull away from the hug and he nods “Oh I should probably ask, you don’t mind if I bring a friend do you” you ask not liking the idea of going alone

“Of course not, anyway it’s only fair if your meeting my friends that I get to meet yours” he teases and you can’t help but smile 

“Okay well I’ll see you later then” you say waving watching as he gets in his car before you make your way towards your own. Now to tell Jess, you think as you make your way home.

As soon as Reggie messages you with details of the bands next gig you’re on to Jess straight away as it’s rare she has any free time on a weekend and you really don’t want to go by yourself as you’re too nervous for that.

_ Please tell me your free Friday night _

_ Why what’s happening? _

_ Reggie invited me to go see his band perform. _

_ And I want company because I’m meeting his _

_ friends. _

_ Of course. _

_ Besides, I get to meet loverboy ;) _

You chuckle reading her last text, Friday couldn’t come quick enough.


	5. Chapter 5

“Y/n if you don’t hurry up we are going to be late” Jess calls from the living room, she had arrived about 20 minutes ago while you were finishing your make-up now though you were standing in front of the mirror still deciding on what to wear clothes thrown on the bed.

“Get in here and give me a hand please” you call back hearing her footsteps as she makes her way to your room, you turn to find her standing in the doorway “I can’t decide what to wear” you say and she sighs making her way into the room looking through your clothes before settling on a pair of high waist skinny jeans and your favourite top

“Put these on, your converse and grab your leather jacket because it’s a little chilly outside,” she says, handing you the clothes and going back to wait in the living room. Five minutes later you’re ready and when Jess sees you smiles “Looking good y/n just wait until he sees you” she teases

“Shush you, let’s go” you laugh turning towards the door as you make your way out to Jess’s car.

10 Minutes later you were there waiting in line to get in, surprisingly it hadn’t taken that long for you to find a parking space, you had sent a quick text to Reggie letting him know you were here and that you would see him after the show he replied telling you he couldn’t wait.

When you finally get inside you both try to get as close to the stage as you possibly can, hoping for the best possible view. You chat to the people around you as you wait for the band to come on stage but when the background music cuts off and people around begin to cheer you know it’s time. 

A lone figure walks onto the stage and stands behind the keyboard, must be Julie you think as she begins to play and when she starts singing all you can think is damn Reggie was right she is amazing, she sings the first verse by herself before you notice another figure making their way on stage and sit down behind the drum kit, Alex, followed by two others who stand either side of the drums, on the far side he stands with a guitar getting ready to step up to the mic and join in singing with Julie, Luke. Then finally your eyes find him, Reggie standing there at Julie’s side, bass in hand and a huge smile on his face.

You feel a nudge at your side “So which one is he” Jess asks tearing your gaze away from Reggie

“Bassist” you smile looking back to the stage enjoying the music, god they were good.

They were about finished with their set and they were playing ‘Bright’, you think that is what Julie had said, and she walks away from the keyboard across the stage towards Luke and he meets her in the middle. They share the microphone and you can’t help but think there might be something between the two wondering whether you should ask Reggie later but your thoughts are interrupted when you hear the keyboard again, confused you look over and there is Reggie playing 

“From the look on your face I’m guessing you didn’t know he could play keyboard” Jess chuckles from your side and you look at her

“No he only told me about the bass” you reply and you turn back to the stage just as they finish the song, everyone cheering as Julie speaks.

“Our last song tonight is for anyone who has lost their way, step into your greatness, don’t give up, Stand Tall” she says with a smile as they begin to play. You can see why they saved this song until last, it’s so good and then it gets even better when Reggie steps forward and sings solo, and boy can he sing, you wonder why he didn’t mention it earlier. 

They finish the song and all come to the front of the stage to take a bow, then before they all walk of stage Julie closes the show 

_“We’re Julie and the Phantoms, tell your friends”_

And with that the lights go down and the shows over

“So what are we doing now?" Jess asks as everyone starts leaving and you shrug Reggie hadn’t exactly told you what was happening after the show but you pulled out your phone to find a text from him

_Come to the front of the stage and I’ll be out in a minute_

“Looks like we’ve just got to wait” you say showing Jess the message as you both start walking to the stage as the area clears but your phone buzzes twice signalling you have new messages and looking at it you see they’re from Reggie

_Change of plans we’re all heading back to Julie’s_

_Meet me out front?_

You sigh as you read the messages and Jess stops walking and looks at you “We’re waiting outside now and then going back to Julie’s apparently” you tell her as you turn and head outside following the rest of the crowd.

“So whereabouts are we meeting him” Jess groans, pulling her jacket tighter around herself, it had gotten colder out and you were glad Jess had reminded you to bring your jacket

“No idea he didn’t say” you reply getting your phone out ready to message him but you hear someone calling your name and turning around you see him running towards you

“Sorry I’d would have been out earlier but I had to convince the guys to go on without me because we wouldn’t have all fit in the car and you don’t know where Julie lives and they’re just so excited to meet you” he rambles and when he finally stop you hear Jess chuckle 

“What would you have done if neither of us had a car” she asks seeing the flaw in his plan straight away

“Oh um I didn’t really think that one through” he say cheeks pink and you don’t seem to think it’s because of the cold “I’m Reggie by the way” he smiles 

“I guessed” Jess says returning the smile and you can tell that she likes him already “Jess” she says extending her hand to him and he shakes it 

“Okay now that we’re all introduced can we get somewhere warm because I am freezing” you say they both nod as Jess leads the way to her car and the first thing Jess does when she starts the car is turn the heat up which you are grateful for because your hands are a little numb from the cold

“So which way” she asks as she leaves the car park and Reggie gives her the general directions to Julie’s house, it’s not that far really and soon enough you’re pulling up outside of Julie’s house.

“We’re meeting them round back," Reggie says as you all climb out the car “Julie’s family converted their garage into a studio and that’s where we all spend most of our time” he explains as you follow him round the side of the house. You slow down when the studio comes into view and Jess notices 

“Y/n, you okay?" she whispers as she catches up to you, you look at her and she can tell by that one look your nervous she has known you long enough now to tell “Listen it’s going to be okay, I’m certain they’re going to love you and Reggie definitely does I can see it in the way he looks at you” she smiles and you can’t help but smile back

“Your right I’m just overthinking as usual, they’re just his friends and it’s not like we’re together” you say taking a moment to realise what you had just said “I um I didn’t mean it like that” you add quickly, looking around to check that Reggie hadn’t heard but he was waiting by the doors for you to catch up

“I can’t believe you” Jess chuckles as you come to stop by Reggie’s side and he looks at you both curiously before opening the door to the studio and leading you both inside

“Everyone, this is Y/n and this is her friend Jess” he exclaims as soon as you walk through the doors pointing at you both in turn “and this is” he starts turning to look at you, but before he gets any further a voice interrupts

“I’m Luke, this is Alex and that’s Julie” he says pointing first to himself then to Alex sitting next to him and then to Julie on the chair across from him. You notice when he finishes that Reggie is glaring at him and Luke notices too “What you were taking too long, you should have introduced us before staring dreamily at her” Luke teases and gets an elbow in his side from Alex who shakes his head at him

“Anyway why don’t you all take a seat, can’t have you standing all night can we” Julie chuckles as Jess takes the other chair while Reggie takes your hand and pulls you to the couch, he nudges Lukes’ foot with his own telling him to move over before sitting down and pulling you down as well. It’s a tight fit, there’s four of you on the couch and you’re practically sitting in Reggie’s lap but he doesn’t seem to care, just settles back while still holding your hand.

“So what did you guys think of the show tonight” Luke asks when you were all seated.

“You guys are really good and Julie, your voice is amazing” you smile looking over to Julie as you spoke and she smiles back at you.

“Yeah you guys just have so much energy that was the best show I’ve seen in awhile” Jess agrees and you nod your head in agreement “although I think someone was too busy staring at a certain bassist to really take in much of the show” she says smirking and you whip your head round to stare at her in disbelief but also feeling Reggie staring at you as well.

“Oh I like you” Luke laughs at Jess’s teasing the others joining in and you could feel your cheeks beginning to heat as you looked down at your lap as they all began talking about something else but you weren’t really paying attention. You felt Reggie squeeze your hand and lifted your head to look at him

“You okay?" he asked and you nodded still slightly embarrassed that Jess had said that, you know she had meant well but it still didn’t help your embarrassment at least she was getting on well with the group. “So you were staring” he asks teasingly, raising his eyebrows and smiling at you. 

“Well I was surprised when we taking the other day you just said you played bass, no mention of the keyboard or the fact that you have a really nice voice” you say quietly 

“Well I also shred on the banjo, if you must know” he chuckles

“Now that I’d love to see” you smile and he just stares at you for a moment and you’re about to say something when he speaks up

“Do you want to go outside for a bit?" he asks with a look on his face that you can’t quite place

“You sure, I thought I was here to meet your friends” you respond arching your eyebrows at him and he nods. “Okay then but just for a bit because it’s cold out” you agree and he pulls you up with him and heads towards the door. No one says anything but Jess sends you a wink and you catch the knowing looks that Luke and Alex give each other.

“So what are we doing” you ask when you’re outside, sitting on the steps by the side of the house, but he doesn’t say anything straight away just squeezes your hand and looks to the sky as if thinking for a second before he answers.

“Stargazing” he replies grinning at you, his eyes trail up your face starting at your lips and stopping at your eyes. Okay this was strange and not what you expected but you decided to go with it anyway.

“Well stop looking at me and start looking at the sky then." You respond rolling your eyes at him but not making any effort to do so yourself.

“How can I when all the stars are in your eyes” he smiles proudly 

“Again with the terrible pick up lines” you groan shaking your head but you can’t keep the smile off your face, you’d never admit it to him but you did enjoy his pick up lines.

“C’mon y/n, you know you love them” he chuckles nudging your shoulder with his own and before you know it you’re both overcome with the giggles being a bit too loud for how late it has gotten and soon enough Julie pops her head round the door of the studio

“You really need to quieten down or my dad's going to come out” she warns and you can’t help but notice the smile she gives you both as she goes back inside and after that you both sit in silence for a while leaning against one another until Reggie speaks up again.

“Y/n I-” he starts but notices you shivering, “your cold lets go back inside”

“Wait what were you going to say”

“It can wait now let's go get you warmed up,"he says, leading you back into the garage.

It’s nearly 1 in the morning when Jess drops you back off at home, after you and Reggie had gone back into the studio you had gotten to know his friends a bit more, they had told you the story of how they had met and some of the things they had done. You and Jess had shared your own stories and soon you were laughing and joking, acting as if you had all been friends for years, you couldn’t wait to meet up with them again but right now you were ready to fall into bed and sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a long week, work was getting busier which meant you were getting more stressed and it also meant that you hadn’t had much free time to meet up with your friends like you usually would. You and Jess had to reschedule your weekly brunch date, it was something you both had done since you both started working meeting up once a week for a catch up and was a godsend whenever things got busy as it meant you always had something to look forward to. It also meant that you hadn’t got to meet up with Reggie since you had hung out with them after their show, you texted frequently always checking up on one another and he had taken to sending you stupid pick up lines the past couple of days, each one always making you laugh. Today though he had sent multiple pickup lines

_ You must be a bacon burger because _

_ your bacon me crazy. _

_ If you were a burger at McDonalds you’d _

_ be a McGorgeous. _

_ If you’re the pizza, then I’m the pizza sauce _

_ because I’m all over you ;) _

**Reggie, why?**

**Where do you find these?**

_ Because I know you love them _

_ Plus I’m hungry _

The last message had made you laugh, you couldn’t wait to see him again just as soon as you got some time off work. Tonight though you planned to pick up a pizza on the way home and sit and relax with a movie before your lunch date with Jess tomorrow.

Setting your keys down on the side in the kitchen along with the pizza you made your way through to your bedroom changing from your work clothes into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before grabbing your pizza and settling down in front of the tv. About an hour later you had finished your pizza and were getting towards the end of the movie when there was a knock on your door, confused you get up to see who it was as you were not expecting anyone. Opening the door, your heart sank there was Reggie, eyes red and shivering in the cold without a jacket

“Reggie what happened?” you ask, opening the door wider for him to come in out of the cold.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry but you said I was always welcome at your place if I ever needed-if it ever got too much and I know I could have gone to the studio but I just didn’t want to be on my own” he says quickly, so quickly that you almost miss it.

“Come here” you mumble wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. He responds quickly wrapping his arms around you and burying his face in your neck as you hold him “It’s going to be okay” you say softly when he pulls away.

“I have an idea” you say, pulling him to the living room and sitting down on the couch placing a pillow on your lap as you get him to lay down, his head resting on your lap as you run your fingers through his hair.

“Is this okay?” you ask gently and he nods “My mum used to do this for me whenever I was upset and it always helped calm me down” you explain and he hums in response as you continue running your hands through his hair, both of you quiet as the tv plays in the background. It’s only when the movie you’ve been watching finishes that you notice Reggie has almost fallen asleep

“Reg,” you giggle when he doesn’t answer “Reggie do you want to go to bed” you say a bit louder and he just hums again in response but doesn’t make any effort to move.

“Reggie we can’t sleep like this, please” you try to reason with him and he finally gives in, looking at you with a soft sleepy smile on his face as you lead him to your room. “You can take the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch” you say grabbing a blanket and pillow as you watch him climb into bed.

“Wait y/n please-please stay” he asks quietly, eyes not quite meeting yours and you sigh knowing fine well you cannot say no to this boy, especially when he’s like this, you put the blanket back and climb into bed settling down on you back next to him. He surprises you then cuddling into your side, sliding his arm across your middle and resting his head on your shoulder. You tense slightly, not used to the close contact and he goes to move away but stops when you start playing with his hair again and it’s not long before you’ve both fallen asleep.

You wake to sun streaming through the gaps in the curtains and you're slightly confused as to why there is someone cuddled into your side before you remember, it’s Reggie. You smile over at the sleeping boy next to you noticing how peaceful he looks now to the boy who turned up on your doorstep last night and carefully slide yourself out from his grasp, not wanting to disturb his sleep. Making your way to the kitchen you keep yourself busy making coffee for you both. You hear your name and turn to find Reggie standing in the doorway looking adorable with his bedhead and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Morning, how did you sleep” you ask finishing off the coffee as he walks over to you

“Better than I have done in a while, thanks” he says accepting the mug you hand him

“So do you want to talk about it” you ask and he shakes his head putting his mug down “That’s okay but just know that I’m always here” you say with a small smile

“I know” he says looking into your eyes as he says it so that you know that he means it and for a second you swear that he starts to lean in but you’re both startled when you hear the front door slam and Jess comes waltzing into the room.

“Y/n are you-” she stops when she sees Reggie taking in both your appearances, the bedhair, looking like you’ve just got up and your wide eyes and you know exactly what she is thinking “Oh if I knew you had company I would’ve knocked," she says almost awkwardly.

"I can come back if you want” she adds but Reggie speaks up before you can

“No it’s okay, I should be going anyway I’ve uh I’ve got things to do” he says and you offer to walk him out, telling Jess to help herself to coffee as you pass.

“So you heading home now” you ask when you're in the hallway out of earshot of Jess, you know she wouldn’t say anything but you don’t know if Reggie would want her to know.

“Yeah but just for a change of clothes and a charger” he says pulling out his phone only to realise it’s completely dead, you raise your eyebrows at his statement and he notices so he adds “I’ve got band practice” ah makes sense you think and smile at least he’ll spend the day surrounded by his friends

“I just wanted to say sorry again for just turning up like that last night but thank you for everything” he says his head down eyes focused on his fidgeting hands 

“Hey don’t worry about it, what are friends for, right?” you say and he lifts his head up looking at you before he pulls you in for a hug holding you tight before he pulls away and heads to his car. You close the door and sigh, preparing yourself for the questions that you know are going to come now Reggie’s gone.


	7. Chapter 7

“Where’ve you been, we’ve been texting you all morning” Julie exclaims, the first to spot Reggie as he walks through the door to the studio. He knows he’s late but he’s too busy looking for a spare socket to plug his charger into, to answer her.

“Why is there never a spare one when I need it” he mutters, jumping slightly when Julie reaches past him to unplug one for him to use, he hadn’t even heard her come over but thanks her anyway and plugs in his phone watching as it finally comes to life.

“Well at least that answers the question of why you didn’t text back” she mumbles going back over to the keyboard.

“So going to tell us why you were late?” Alex asks, watching him from behind the drum kit.

“I had to go home for a change of clothes” he replies, not looking at his phone.

“What do you mean ‘go home for a change of clothes’? Luke questions now, curious as he places his guitar back on the stand and making his way over to Reggie. Alex and Julie also leaving their instruments and coming over clearly sensing that not much practising would be getting done today.

“Oh I spent the night at y/n’s” he says with a shrug, not realising what he just admitted until last minute and turning to face the group he sees the shock on their faces, well other than Luke who has a mischievous glint in his eye which Reggie notices but Lukes already speaking before he can add anything to his previous statement.

“Reggie you didn’t…” he says raising his eyebrows suggestively at the other boy whose cheeks now have a red colour blossoming on them.

“No” Reggie almost shouts “Why is that the first thing you think of” he says, quieter this time, rubbing his hand across his as if trying to wipe away the embarrassment as Luke chuckles.

“Soooo…” Julie smiles looking to Reggie expectantly waiting for him to carry on the story.

“Parents” is all Reggie says, a sad look on his face and he knows he doesn’t have to say anymore as the group know that he doesn’t have the easiest time at home, especially when his parents are arguing, usually he would end up at one of their houses or just spend the night in the studio. He only realises how deep in his thoughts he ended up when Luke wraps a comforting arm around his shoulder and he flinches slightly, the other boy giving him an apologetic look to which Reggie responds with a small smile, thankful that he’s got his friends.

“What did y/n say?” Alex asks after they had all been silent for a while.

“Well I didn’t actually tell her what had happened,” Reggie says slowly, brows furrowing as he remembers how he had just turned up on y/n’s doorstep, “I mean she does know about my parents but I didn’t say anything last night” he explains when he sees the looks on their faces.

He tells them everything from turning up on y/n’s doorstep, eyes red from crying and shivering in the cold because he’d forgotten to pick up his jacket, to her pulling him in for a hug when she saw him. How they had laid on the couch then she had offered to sleep on the couch so that he could have the bed but then Reggie being Reggie in his upset state just wanted cuddles and she had given into him offering comfort when he had needed it the most, which he was so thankful for.

“Jesus Reg, I’m surprised you didn’t scare the poor girl away just turning up like that” Alex states when he’d finished and Julie shot him a glare, shaking her head at him, it was not what Reggie needed to hear right now.

“That’s not the only thing that happened..” Reggie says looking at them, a faint blush creeping up on his cheeks again, as he thinks back to what he had been about to do before Jess had interrupted them. “I may have tried to kiss her” he admits, dropping his head as he looks down at his hands.

“What?! What happened” Luke exclaims excitedly as Alex nudges him, telling him to calm down.

“Well we were just talking, she was saying that she was always going to be there if I ever needed to talk about anything, I just sort of stared at her then we both just started leaning in and well then the door slammed, scaring the life out of us both” Reggie chuckled. “Turns out she had plans with Jess today that she completely forgot about” he shrugged.

They all fell silent again. Julie, Luke and Alex all giving each other knowing looks, silently communicating while Reggie sat and thought about y/n it had only been a couple of weeks since they had met but in that time he’s grown so used to having her around, talking to her and making her laugh that he couldn’t imagine life without her. God that was so cliche he thinks, since when did he become so soft for one person, and that's when the realisation dawns on him.

“I think I’m in love with y/n” he gasps, eyes wide at the sudden realisation.

“Dude you gotta tell her” Luke says as the others nod their head in agreement.

“No I can’t she just got out of a relationship, I really doubt this is what she needs right now,” Reggie responds as he thinks back to the night he met y/n, how upset she was, he really didn’t want to rush her or make her feel like she had to do anything she didn’t want “Besides I really don’t want to ruin the friendship and lose her”

But Luke wasn’t ready to give up just yet.

“I know someone who can help us” he smiles slyly, pulling out his own phone and Reggie watches him wearily, looking over his shoulder as he pulls up Jess’s contact.

“Whoa when did you get Jess’s number?” Reggie asks as Alex lets out a shout rushing to Luke’s other side, a shocked look on his face clearly just as surprised as Reggie. Julie just chuckles at them knowing why Luke had Jess’s number and knowing full well the boys wouldn’t believe him if he told them the truth.

The night that Y/n and Jess had come over after the show, her and Jess were talking and she had mentioned Flynn when they were sharing stories, that was when Jess suggested that they should have a girls night but when Julie went to get her phone out for them to swap numbers she had realised she had plugged it into charge in her room so she had borrowed Luke’s intending to put the number in her own phone later.

“This,” he says looking up from his phone “this is not about me. It’s about Reggie” he reminds a blush creeping up his face.

_ Jess _

_ We need your help _

_ Do not tell y/n _

_ Ok, what’s up _

_ Reggie is in love with y/n and we were _

_ wondering if she had said anything _

_ to you _

_ Wait hold up, you really think I would _

_ betray y/n by spilling her secrets. _

Luke frowns as he reads the last message about to tell the group that they would have to find out another way when more message pop up

_ She hasn’t said anything but you should _

_ have seen how flustered she was this _

_ morning after Reggie left. _

_ That and she has been distracted all _

_ day. _

_ She totally likes him too ;) _

“It’s not definite proof but who would know y/n better than her own best friend” Luke smiles as he passes his phone to the others for them to read, watching as Reggie’s face lights up at the hope he feels.

“Now how do you tell her?” Luke says, clearly thinking aloud, as he notices Reggie’s smile falter slightly as his nerves take hold again. That's how the group spend the afternoon coming up with ideas of ways Reggie could confess to y/n, rehearsal all but forgotten.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied sexual acts
> 
> Also bonus points to anyone that knows where the pick up line is from because it really made me giggle.

“How about a game?” Julie asks as you all sit around the bonfire, Jess on your right and Reggie on your left. Reggie had been practically glued to your side all night, not that you minded as it had gotten cold out as the night drew on and he was warm against your side.

“Truth or dare” Luke suggests which is met by groans mainly from Alex and Julie, they try to protest but Luke stops them “hey majority decides remember” and he looks around the group Flynn sides with Alex and Julie but Reggie and Jess both agree to play.

“That makes you the deciding vote y/n” Reggie chuckles as the group look towards you.

“Okay let's play” you agree and Luke lets out a whoop of joy before turning to face Alex.

“Alex, truth or dare” he says and Alex is quiet for a minute deciding what to choose before finally settling on truth. “Who is the most attractive person you know?” he asks and Alex blushes slightly when answering

“Willie, obviously” Alex states, glaring at Luke when he notices the mischievous look in his eyes as Luke teases him further.

“Aww Alex has a crush on Willie” he says in a singsong tone making Alex blush even more.

“We're already dating, you idiot,” he mutters, moving on to Jess and asking her to pick, she goes for truth as well. “Ok uh what was the last text you sent?” he asks.

“It was to y/n asking her if she was still wanting a lift” she answers before moving on. You carry on playing for the next half an hour and in that time Julie has had to sing for three rounds instead of talking, Luke and Reggie have swapped tops, Flynn has admitted that she used to have a crush on Reggie and they get a video of Alex dancing to Beyonce. That is when Luke turns to you and feeling brave you decide to pick dare almost instantly regretting it when you see the way Luke’s face lights up.

“So y/n we all know Reggie loves pick up lines so I dare you to use the best pick up line you’ve ever heard on him” he says making you laugh, you send a quick look to Jess and she’s nodding knowing exactly which one you thinking of, biting your lip to quieten yourself you think back to the night a couple of weeks prior when you and Jess where out and some random guy who you had both never seen before came over and started flirting with her using the pick up line as the opening. You had never laughed so much after he’d finally taken the hint that she wasn’t into him and left.

“You ready?” you ask turning to him, seeing him nod eagerly and you have to bite down on your lip again to keep from giggling “Ok. Let’s play Titanic, you’ll be the iceberg and I’ll go down” you say finally letting your laughter out when you hear the gasps from your friends and see the look of shock on Reggie’s face as he realises what you just hinted at before he joins your laughter.

“Oh my god, I love you” he says gasping for breath, his eyes widening when he registers what he had just confessed “I didn’t...that’s not...I mean” he stutters panic clear on his face and you can’t help but smile at the boy in front of you.

“Reggie, it’s ok” you say gently taking his hands, trying to draw his focus and stop his panic.

“No y/n it’s not, I had it all planned in my head how I was going to tell you and then I go and blow it all because of a bloody pick up line which was perfect by the way, you’re perfect, and I know it seems soon probably really soon to tell you because we haven’t known each other that long but it’s true I love you and I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life” he rambles only stopping to take a breath before he carries on talking. Your head spins trying to take in his confession as his voice fills your ears. You say his name a few times to try and get his attention but it doesn’t work so you reach for his face, pressing your palms against his cheeks as you pull him towards you and press your lips against his, finally stopping his babbling. He melts into your touch, letting his lips move against yours as a chorus of cheers goes up from around you.

“I love you too” you say pulling away from the kiss to rest your forehead against his, letting your breath ghost over his lips as you speak. Reggie smiles, his grin lighting up his face as he moves to get up, brushing the sand off his jeans before pulling you up with him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Alex calls as Reggie leads you away from the group and back towards where the cars are parked.

“To play Titanic” Reggie shouts back a cheeky grin on his face as he raises his eyebrows playfully at you.

“But you drove us here how are we supposed to get back? Walk?” Luke shouts after the two of you.

“Jess can take you” you yell back, not sure if they can still hear you. You feel a tug on your arms as Reggie breaks into a run pulling you along with him to his car and then back to your place.

**6 Months Later**

You sigh, adjusting your grip on the box in your arms as you try to open the door finding it quiet as you enter which is strange because Reggie had gone in just before you. Peaking around the corner you see him sat on the couch with his phone in his hands.

“I swear if you don’t help me with this, I’m going to change my mind about you moving in” you threaten watching as he jumps up at the sound of your voice and rushes towards you. He slows as he passes, pressing a quick kiss to your cheek and telling you he loves you before heading out the door you came in to get another box. Chuckling to yourself you head through to your room placing the box on the side and looking around the room at all the boxes you wondered how it was all going to fit, Reggie had a lot of stuff considering he was only moving out of his parents house but you would manage after all it was the first step to spending the rest of you life with him and that was something you weren’t going to turn down. 

Since that night at the beach when Reggie had first confessed that he loved you, the two of you had only grown closer and your friends like to joke that even six months down the line you were still in the honeymoon phase of your relationship. You had to agree as most of the time when you were not at work and Reggie was not practicing or playing shows you were practically attached at the hip so much that he was practically living at your place anyway so it just felt right to ask him to move in. 

“That’s the last of them” Reggie announces dropping the box in the doorway and coming up behind you to slide his arms around your waist.

“Now just to unpack” you smile leaning into his touch.

“Or we could do something else” he suggests as you turn in his grasp to face him and you see him wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at you accompanied by a cheeky grin. You shake your head at him before pulling away and turning your attention to the boxes, missing the way Reggie pouts at your dismissal before he joins you.

The rest of the day was spent sorting through Reggie’s things and finding space for them amongst your own things. Once everything was put away it was as if everything had fallen into place and you know it sounded cheesy but you felt as if it was meant to be. You both sighed happily as you flopped down onto the couch later that evening, a movie playing on the tv and an empty pizza box on the coffee table in front of you.

“I’m tired” Reggie mumbles leaning further into your side and burying his face in your neck as he spoke, his breath ghosting over your skin sending shivers down your spine. 

“Well then I guess it’s time for bed” you replied. Reggie nodded but made no attempt to move instead he clung tighter to your side making you giggle as you pushed him away slightly so that you could reach for the remote to switch the tv off. Standing, you stretched a hand out to him and waited for him to stand before you headed to the bedroom, pulling a sleepy Reggie along with you.

**1 Year later**

“Reggie, Reggie,” you called, not getting a reply from the boy who was still pacing around the room. You tried again calling his name again to get his attention but it still didn’t work so you got up from your position on the couch and made your way towards him. Saying his name again as you approached him, he finally stopped a couple of steps away from you and looked in your direction, smiling when he saw you.

“You alright?” you asked closing the distance between the two of you so that he didn’t start pacing again. In the time that you had known Reggie and that you had lived together you knew it wasn’t very often that the boy sat still for long but this, the pacing reminded you more of Alex.

“Yeah, yeah I’m great” he says with a big smile plastered across his face however you noticed that it didn’t quite meet his eyes which caused you to raise an eyebrow in question. He let out a puff of air and he dropped the forced smile off his face replacing it with a smaller more genuine one when he realised you weren’t buying it. He still forgets sometimes that you know him too well. “I’m just a little nervous,” he admits finally.

“For tonight?” you question whilst wrapping your arms comfortingly around him, watching as he nods.

You were supposed to be meeting your parents for dinner as it had been a while since you had last seen them especially with work and the band was just beginning to take off so ally you time and energy was spent on that and each other. Although it still didn’t explain why he was nervous, he had met your parents plenty of times before, in fact he had even planned a surprise party with them a couple of months ago for your birthday. Your parents adored him and he knew that but if he didn’t want to go you could always call and rearrange, you were sure they wouldn’t mind.

“Do you wanna cancel?” you asked quietly as his eyes widened and he shook his head.

“No no of course I want to go but that’s not what I’m nervous about” he replied, leaving you confused. You didn’t have anything else planned for tonight, you were sure of it. Instead of giving you an explanation he just leans forward and presses a kiss to your lips to distract you from the conversation and it works.

Later that evening you had finished dinner with your parents and you had left Reggie and your dad talking as you helped your mom clear the table.

“You got really lucky with him” your mom comments as from the sink where she was rinsing the dinner plates as you appeared beside her bringing the empty glasses and you smile knowing how right she was. 

After the dishes had been done you made your way into the living room where Reggie and your dad were. Reggie’s face lights up when he sees you walk into the room and you can’t help but smile back at him.

“Well I don’t mean to interrupt but it’s getting late we should probably head home” you say as Reggie stands up and makes his way to you. You say goodbye to your parents and as you’re getting into the car you hear your mom shout, telling you to have fun and before you have the chance to say anything Reggie’s already answering with a big grin on his face.

When you ask him about it he just smiles and tells you that it’s a surprise as he puts the car into drive, pulling away from your parents house. He’s been driving for around five minutes when you realise that you’re not heading in the direction of your place, instead he’s heading for the beach. When he finally parks the car, the sun is low in the sky casting it’s final rays for the day. Reggie is quick to jump out of the car and is running round to the passenger side to open the door for you, helping you out. He grabs a blanket from the trunk of the car before he’s lacing his fingers with yours and leading you to the sand.

“This is nice” you say, settling down onto the blanket and leaning into Reggie’s side as he wraps an arm around your shoulders, holding you close.

“Yeah we’ve been so busy lately I thought it would be nice to have a bit of time to ourselves, like a date night” he smiles, pressing a kiss into your hair. You sit quietly for a while enjoying the feeling of being together, the only sound is Reggie humming under his breath, a tune that you don’t recognise but has a familiar sound that you know it’s definitely a Julie and the Phantoms original.

“I like it” you say looking up at him as he gives you a confused look until he realises what he’s been humming.

“It’s uh I actually wrote it for you I was going to play it for you tonight but it’s not finished yet” he admits, his hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck before his eyes drift away from you and out towards the sea as he carries on talking.

“Whenever I’m with you everything just feels right you know, you’ve always been there even from the beginning when we hardly knew each other and I liked that you didn’t ask you just did what you could to help me until I was ready to tell you. You’re patient, kind and you don’t try to rush me.” he says, turning his attention back to you and you know there’s tears welling in your eyes that you try to blink away but that just pushes them over until they're escaping. Reggie doesn’t hesitate to reach up and wipe them away before he speaks again. “I know that I’m rambling and it probably makes no sense but I didn’t just bring you here tonight because I thought we could have a date night. There was actually something else I had planned” he confesses but before you can say anything to reply he’s pulling away and shifting on the blanket until he’s on his knees.

“Y/n, will you marry me?” he asks and you see movement just out of your eye line. Looking down you see the little black box in Reggie’s hands and as it opens you catch sight of the silver band inside and your mind races. This is why Reggie was nervous earlier, not because you were going to your parents house. Wait did your parents know? Is that why your mom told you to have fun? Did he ask them permission beforehand? None of that matters except the boy in front of you who's looking at you expectantly. That’s when you realise you’ve been quiet, probably for too long as he’s biting his lip and his brows are furrowed, he looks nervous again as a smile works its way onto your face.

“Yes” you reply happily and as soon as the words leave your mouth, Reggie’s expression mirrors your own as he takes the ring from the box and slides it onto your finger. When he’s done you waste no time in pulling him into you and pressing your lips to his, taking him by surprise. When you pull apart you notice Reggie seems to have a mischievous grin on his face and he speaks before you get the chance to question him. 

“So y/n, did it hurt?” he asks, taking you back to the night that you first met.

“Did what hurt, Reginald?” you ask, playing along.

“When you fell for me” he smiles.

“Not even a little bit” you reply, pulling him back in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is the end of this fic. Thank you to everyone that has read, liked and commented it really means a lot.


End file.
